M8A1
The M8A1 (originally named XM8http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/namechange1.jpg ) is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was first shown in the reveal trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It appears to be the main weapon of many allies found in-game, including Harper. Multiplayer The M8A1 is the eighth assault rifle in the category, and is unlocked at level 49. It is a 4-round burst weapon, with moderately low recoil. The bursts make this an effective weapon at any range, but it is most potent in mid-range engagements. The M8A1 does possess a 3-hit kill ability, but the user will need to be at close range for this to happen. At ranges, the damage drops to a 4-hit kill, so if the player is accurate enough, one can kill an enemy with just one burst. The iron sights are moderately clear and can be used effectively by experienced players, but to use the M8A1's ranged capabilities, an optical attachment is recommended. Select Fire can turn M8A1 into a solid fully automatic assault rifle. Due to its moderate rate of fire and good damage, it can be effective in closer engagements over the burst-fire, and at longer distances, the player may switch to burst-fire for more accurate (and less ammo consuming) fire. Zombies The M8A1 is available in all Zombies modes for 950 points in the mystery box. It retains its four-round burst fire mode from multiplayer. It does about average damage for a box weapon, and as it shoots 4 round bursts, it is only really effective against lines of zombies. Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Micro Aerator. The Micro Aerator still has a four-round burst, but comes with more ammo and a reflex sight. It can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times like other weapons, but each one costs 2000 points and it only replaces the attachment. The attachments include a Reflex Sight, EOTech sight, Target Finder sight , MMS and the Grenade Launcher. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery M8A1 BOII.png|The M8A1 in first person view. M8A1 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. M8A1 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the M8A1. M8A1 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the M8A1 with an ACOG Scope attached. United States Secret Service BOII.jpg|An soldier holding the M8A1. Harper BOII.jpg|Harper wielding the M8A1. BOII zombies M8A1.png|The M8A1 in Zombies mode. Trivia *When Fast Mag is attached to this weapon, the reload animation is similar to the M27 when switching to a new magazine set. *The M8A1 is the first weapon in the series to fire 4-round bursts. *It shares the same paint scheme as the KAP - 40, PDW - 57 and the Ballista. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II weapons